Hero of Remnant
by EpicReads
Summary: The addition of a new player in a game can have unprecedented consequences. After sacrificing himself to force Gaea back to sleep the greatest hero to ever live is dead. Meanwhile, an organization is wreaking havoc in another dimension, and Chaos sees it fit to send help in the form of Percy Jackson. But this Savior needs saving from himself before becoming a Hero for a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or RWBY.

Summary: [AU] The addition of a new player in a game can have unprecedented consequences. Percy Jackson is that new player. His life was a lonely existence, making it seem he was close to people while instead the fact was he never let anyone inside his impenetrable walls. But after his sacrifice in stopping Gaea and forcing her to sleep, the greatest hero to ever live is now dead. Meanwhile, a certain organization is wreaking havoc in another dimension with new threats and help from a mysterious benefactor, and Chaos sees it fit to send help in the form of the isolated Perseus Eli Jackson. But this Savior needs saving from himself before he can be a Hero for a new world.

.O.0.O.

** PERSEUS TRAILER****  
**  
.O.0.O.

_**Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, fight battles nobody knows about, and whose dreams have been shattered… but through that inglorious resolve, a hero is born **_(_The words fade into view, the white letters contrasting against the black background. They fade away…)_

_**(Play**_** Epic and Dark Electronic Music **** \- Welcome to Chaos**_** by**_** Ross Bugden (RFGB)**_**) **_

Black is the only thing visible now, then a bright Moon appears, shinning in the night sky, no stars are present. Then;

**EpicReads Presents** _(Letters fade over the Moon. The 'Epic' letters a deep blue and the 'Reads' letters colored a dim gold. The 'Presents' is a dull gray, and suddenly all the letters shining briefly, a gleam traveling from left to right. After it finishes, the words seem to be breaking down, turning into colored mist. The mist is the color of the words, and the particles rise up as if being blown by a wind, leaving only the moon in view now)_

**A New FanFiction by EpicReads** _(The words appear as a shadow flashes across the moon, leaving these words behind. Another shadow passes through, and the words disappeared as quickly as they had come.)_

The scene cuts what seems to be a giant pair of doors. The giant doors, wooden and plated with a steel stained black open ominously. The scene travels forward, until it stops inside and in the middle of the stadium. The air is heavy and a certain pressure seems to be present.

A silhouette appears within the shadows, impossibly bright and deep sea-green eyes snap open just to stare back, and the scene pans to the side. The figure steps forward, the moonlight illuminating the person.

The figure is shown to be a male. Tall and lean, but still fairly muscular. He was dressed lightly in a simple blue hoodie with fitted jeans and a pair of black combat boots. He had his hood on, concealing all his features.

He walked forward, towards the middle of the arena where the moon shone through a hole in the dome-shaped celling. He raised his right hand, and on his pointer finger was a silver band with one blue wave design engraved on it, the wave was like the ones you would see in the end of a Crayola. He raised his thumb, and ran it across the band.

A flash of light later, and a sword materialized in the palm of the young man's hand.

The blade itself was double-edged, curved to a point at the tip, was made out of a peculiar metal that was a whitish-blue color that released a soft glow, and it also included a fuller starting from the top of the hilt and ran upwards until it reached the length were the blade curved to a tip. The grip was roughly 7 inches long and blue with a modest spherical gold pommel at the end. The guard was also gold and curved upwards while creating a flat 'U' shape. From the tip of the blade to the bottom of the pommel the sword was a length of 48 inches.

Glorious.

The young man brought the weapon skywards, letting the light it released wash over him for a second, and then swung it down sharply in an arc, causing a fair bit of air to ruffle his clothes while also causing the dust on the ground to raise in two clouds at his side.

The figure looks forward, his face determined and his body coiled.

**(Everything fades to black, the sword and the eyes being the last things to be swallowed by the darkness)**

_**(**_**Epic and Dark Electronic Music****\- Welcome to Chaos**_** ends)**_

_**(Play**_ **Hero**_** by **_**Skillet**_**)**_

A flash of light cuts through the darkness in a horizontal line, accompanied with the sharp sound of air being cut

_**(The scene changes to a humongous mountain with a flat top and a waterfall on the side. It was littered with trees, grass and flowers. All sorts of flora were scattered on the rock formation. A seemingly infinite amount of stairs spiraled around the mountain. It was still night. The view goes from the top of the summit, traveling down to the figure at the bottom. Intense sea-green eyes looking at the top. No sword in hand.)**_

The young man started to walk forward, the walk turning into a slow jog, and then a run to the stairs.  
The air whizzed around the male, and the things around him seemed to blur as he reached breakneck speeds going up the stairs. The more delicate plant life behind him being disrupted and shaken from their positions by the breeze he left behind him. Amazingly, the hood does not flip back.

He continues on, traveling the seemingly isolated trail. The young male suddenly summersaults backwards a few feet and crouches down, his body coiled like a sprung ready to bounce back. Seven large, bipedal-like creatures appeared, all but one came out of the forest, the final one choosing to fall from the sky instead.

The figures were standing on their hind legs, were covered in black fur, had a white 'skull' covering their head, and were muscular with white stalks growing out of their forearms that seemed to be made of the same material as their 'skull'. As they looked at the male, red eyes focused on him, their razor sharp claws were poised to attack as they circled around the male. The scene was similar to a pack of wolves ready to devour their next meal.

The lone human stood up. The creatures around him growled, their lips curling back exposed teeth as sharp and long as knives.

The human lifted his right hand, the ring on his finger gleamed as if in anticipation. A flick of his thumb, a flash of light later, and a glorious sword found its way into the hand of that boy. He twirled it in his hand like an expert, not having a single ounce of discomfort at the size or weight of the weapon.

The seven lycanthrope-like beings growled louder than before, and pounced towards the young man without a second thought.

The figure seemed to allow a small smirk to grace his lips.

As the closes beast closed in on the human, he rapidly brought his sword to meet its mouth, allowing the sword to dive into the back of the wolf-like creature's skull, and then tore the blade to the right, ending the life of whatever he had just killed briskly.

As swung to the right, he used the flat of the sword to skillfully block the incoming claws of another monster. The man was thrown back as the force was too great to hold ground for, but recovered quickly as he used the momentum to roll back and gain more ground.

The person was still smirking. As he crouched, he brought the sword in closer to his hip, grabbing the grip with both hands, and had the tip of the sword pointed at the general height of the monster's throats.

In a flash, the sword-wielder crossed the distance between the two parties. He sliced of the head of the nearest 'werewolf' and slashed clean through the abdomen of another.

Only four more stood, noticeably more cautious than the others.

The youth was not deterred. Instead, the smirk stretched.

_**(Fade to black)**_

.O.0.O.

_**(Focus on the boy)**__**  
**_

As the unhurt warrior whizzed by trees, the evaporating corpses of werewolf-like monsters were left behind with various limbs decapitated.

The human continued his lone path, and various other creatures of destruction jumped out. Ranging from the wolf-like ones from before to what seemed to be a variation of boars and bears. All of them big, all of them deadly.

Instead of slowing down, the youth speed up as his sword appeared in his hand again. He seemed to blur out of existence, increasing his speed. The sword sliced through the monsters in his path, killing them in seconds. Any and all monster that dared cross his path was met with a swift end.

The boy continued on, he wasn't stopping, his hood wasn't falling, and he was slowly but surely reaching the top as he cut down dozens of monsters in his path with impressive skill.

As the warrior continued on, a bigger 'bear' appeared in his way. The bear was bigger than the others. This one had a thicker mask with more aggressive red markings and eyes. More 'stakes' were growing out of his body. This one also included plates on his body, reminiscent to armor for protection. It reared its head back, and released an ear-splitting roar.

The fighter was unfazed, he raised his weapon and crouched down. Both human and beast moved simultaneously, moving towards each other at the same time.

The human jumped up, missing the beast's claws and broke into a roll to soften the crash of the impact. The monstrosity behind him slid on the floor, twisting is body so as to face its enemy.

The hunter was quick, closing the distance between them and landing a good sized cut on the beast's unprotected side. The 'bear' looked barely fazed, though, as it brought its head to bite at the green-eyed male. He jumped to the side to avoid the attack, and retaliated by stabbing the hide of the beast. He ripped out the sword, and as the animal raised its head to let out a noise of pain, the sword-user ran his blade across the length of the beast, and jumped forward as a clawed paw almost cut him to ribbons, stumbling a bit before turning to face his opponent.

The 'bear' was losing strength. It started to get desperate, so it charged at the boy, quicker than before. The human had no choice but to defend, so he used the flat of his blade as a pseudo-shield, digging the sword in the ground for extra effect.

It didn't work.

The boy flew back, smacking against a tree with an audible _CRAACK! _He slid down, releasing a soft groan in the process. The 'bear' attack, pouncing at the now vulnerable boy with its claws outstretched.

A sword pierced through the unprotected underbelly of the beast, part of the tip seen coming out of the monsters' back. The boy shifted out of the way as the animal collapsed. He didn't bother retrieving his sword, instead opting to continue moving on and leave the evaporating hunk of black fur behind.

The warrior _moved._ He sprinted up the stairs, seemingly desperate to reach the top. Finally, after so long the summit of the mountain was in view. Seeming so close yet still a fair distance away. He reached his max speed, the beginnings of a smile stretching across the little revealed features his hood allowed as the destination seemed_ just… a… little… more…_

The warrior backtracked and a spear of strange, bronze material pierced the ground he was standing not five seconds ago. He turned his head back, lips set in a thin line. He gazed at the decent sized platoon of monsters before him.

They seemed like a strange mixture of a woman and a snake, with two tails and were equipped with a spear and shield. They marched forward, and trailing behind them was a pack of dogs. Dogs the size of a rhinoceros with lava-red eyes and razor sharp teeth. A mile behind them, an enormous bird similar to the other monsters from before appeared, like a giant omen of death from above.

The warrior growled_. _He rubbed his ring, and his sword materialized in his hand, gripped so firmly his knuckles turned white.

The boy appeared to show a mixture of annoyance and hate at the same time. He lifted the blade and brought it down. A certain pressure appeared and the monsters tensed, but continued forward.

The young warrior slowly walked forward, his face down and overshadowed by his hood, giving him a rather intimidating look. He raised his head, and his eyes seemed to flash.

.O.0.O.

The warrior took a step, and blurred out of existence, a small impressing were his pivoting foot was placed to increase his speed. The young man raised his blade and used it to deflect an incoming spear. He beheaded one of the closet monsters, one of the female reptilians, and ripped out the spear of said monster.

He threw the weapon north of where he was facing, causing three other she-snakes to be impaled. They all exploded into gold dust instead of simply evaporating. The lone male continued to fight them, using his sword or their own weapons against them. From stabbing and slashing to using their shields to bash their heads in or to just disorient them.

The young warriors' moves were graceful and deadly. He jumped, twirled, summersaulted, and swerved around the enemies, bringing them to their demise. He skillfully handled his weapon, almost as if it was an extension of himself. He cut down any monster that dared come at him with a relentless assault. As the night began turning to day, the army found themselves dwindling at staggering numbers. In the end, the force was no match for the swordsman.

He was simply too strong.

As the male warrior watched the last of the foot soldiers burst into dust with contempt, a screech rained down on him, causing him to try and plug his ears instinctively. He searched for the avian, noticing the dark shape almost invisible in the darkness that surrounded them if not for the barely their Sun.

It was covered in black, like the other creatures, but it had feathers, sharp claws were on its feet. Having an impressive wingspan with small claws in the middle of the top of the wings and a large tail, Red eyes and white mask adorned its face, like the other monsters similar to it.

It released another screech down at him, causing the plants and even some trees around him to uproot. He dug his sword in the ground to prevent himself from being thrown off, enduring the pain in his ears. The bird raised its wings and brought them down sharply, causing a barrage of sharp feathers to rain down on the boy.

The young man moved immediately. He started to dodge the feathers of death, although one did come close to nicking his shoulder. The bird did not come down, and the boy could not fly. The boy dove to the side to avoid another wave of projectiles, landing in a small lake caused by the flatness of the land and the water of the waterfall. It was shallow, and interestingly enough the boy did not get wet, he even seemed to be strengthened by it. He swiveled his head towards the direction of his foe, a wicked grin appearing on his face. The warrior dropped his sword, allowing it to be carried off by the current as he raised both his hands.

Amazingly, the water around him started to churn and slosh around him. Two towers of water rose and started to form hands in the same position as the ones the hooded male had them. As the young man stretched his fingers, the water fingers moved in accordance. The young man then slammed his palms together as if killing a fly between them, and the water arms stretched and performed the same actions on the bird, causing an impressive _CRACK and SNAP_ to be heard._  
_

The bird fell to the ground, it flapped its wings in a desperate attempt to regain balance on some resemblance of flight, but if was for naught. It crashed down like a sack of potatoes.

The young man traveled to were the monster landed, and found a broken shell of what is once was. He reached the head, were the beast tried to skewer him with its beak, but the human jumped up at a great height. He twisted in the air, brought out his sword, and pierced the eye of the bird as he came down with it, effectively ending the life of the monster.

The male moved away from the dissipating corpse, getting back to the stairs he seemed so bound by. He walked to the top this time, and the end was right in front of him. The summit was fully in view and the Sun was just peeking out in the horizon. A small pond was on the side, surrounded by an assortment of flowers ranging from blues to reds to oranges to purples and even whites. The sunlight was reflected across the area, making it aesthetically attractive and breathtaking, so very pure and good.

A beautiful and soft smile founds its way into the face of the young, hooded man, and it seemed much more appealing and _right _on his face than any of the other expressions he showed. Joy practically radiated off of him.

He took a single step forward when everything was swallowed in darkness.

The boy was suddenly pulled down, as if he was downed by a sudden increase in gravity. He was face down, he turned his head to the side, exposing gritted teeth in anger and maybe even disappointment. His hands turned into fists so tight his ring actually cut through his finger, drawing blood. A lone tear made its way down the young boys face.

Cold laughter washed over him-sounding like knives inside a blender and all that being crushed by a car being destroyed-originating from something_. _He struggled to get up, he would not let himself be put down like this. He shook and trembled, but he was able to finally get on one knee. His hair peeked out of the hood, causing a shadow to somehow appear and cover his eyes.

The laughter continued, more harshly and louder than before. The boy's body shook not only in the struggle to stand, but it seemed invisible attacks ravished his body, parts of his clothing were beginning to get ripped off, and finally his hood fell off.

The boy with beautiful yet resigned eyes looked forward blankly. His mouth screwed into a thinning line and a tear making its way down his face, but perhaps not out of the pain of the 'whips' but at the loss he just experienced. It was horrible, but the young boy could do nothing under the assault except bear through it.

The area around him began to break down. The perimeter was dissolving away into sparkly particles, and the boy was in the center of it all. The dissipation was making its way towards him, unable to move because of the pressure on him as the voice continued its laughter, seemingly enjoying the pain the warrior was going through.

The destruction was making its way towards him at an alarming pace, having no intention of stopping. It drew closer and closer and closer_…_ and then there was_ nothing._

And then the young man _fell_ with his right hand outstretched, as if grasping for something precious. The darkness threatened to consume him fully.

But then…

A ray of light shone through that abyss, repelling the darkness that surrounded the individual. A hand reached out, gripping the outstretched hand of that lonely existence.

The handsome male looked up, then smiled softly at an unseen person, only visible to him.

_**(He was pulled out of the darkness that threatened to consume** **him)**_

_**(**_**Hero _by _Skillet ends)**

**END OF PERSEUS TRAILER**

.O.0.O.

**Author's Note:**This is more of a side project, second to my _'The Reaper's Champion'_ story. I'm sorry, but I just had to get it out of my system. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the, ah, trailer. I specifically selected certain things like Monty Oum and everyone at Rooster Teeth involved with RWBY do. Also, if you're wondering about the new sword Percy has, just to be clear, **SPOILER ALERT (NOT REALLY IMPORTANT)** it's the Excalibur from Fate/stay night with minor tweaks. To be honest, I'm really pumped for this, and I hope you'll be too. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. So please review, follow, or favorite. Until next time, as I'll be updating my other story fairly soon, so look out for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or RWBY.

Summary: [AU] The addition of a new player in a game can have unprecedented consequences. Percy Jackson is that new player. His life was a lonely existence, making it seem he was close to people while instead the fact was he never let anyone inside his impenetrable walls. But after his sacrifice in stopping Gaea and forcing her to sleep, the greatest hero to ever live is now dead. Meanwhile a certain organization is wreaking havoc in another dimension with new threats and help from a mysterious benefactor, and Chaos sees it fit to send help in the form of the isolated Perseus Jackson. But this Savior needs saving himself before he can be a Hero for a new world. Will he be saved from himself, or will he continue to distance himself from others?

.O.0.O.

_Duck. Parry. Roll to the side. Stab and slash. Repeat. Remember to dodge._

The famous (or infamous) Percy Jackson repeated this in his mind like a sort of incantation and acted it out in the current battle against the hordes of monsters heading his way. His moves were flawless, honed through years practice and polished to perfection. Every strike was calculated and swift in bringing the demise of every monster that dared cross his path. His movements were quick and flowing, he resembled water running through your fingers; always moving, never stopping, engulfing you and then moving on, unable to be caught.

He forged onwards. Alone. It was awe-inspiring how he fought.

Mercilessly yet beautifully. He ended his enemies with minimal torture on either side, bringing a quick death to his foes. He moved and weaved between his enemies, cutting them down and moving on. It was like a dance in a way. A deadly dance.

Unpredictable yet planned. Percy seemed to follow no set pattern, as per usual, but in the end it seemed like it was all figured out when the pieces fell into place and a monster accidentally wiped out the others and was sent to… _that_ place by the hand of the son of the Sea God.

He was like a typhoon, bringing all those before him to their knees and death. He didn't stop and continued forwards while the rest of the Seven partnered up with each other. He was by himself. He was relentless, crashing down on his enemies with no hesitation and restriction.

In short; he was a one man army.

Jason and Piper doubled against the Laistrygonian Giants, Frank and Hazel braved against the Hyperborean Cyclopes, Leo and Annabeth teamed up against a small army of Karpoi.

Yet he was alone.

Against any and all monsters that charged at him, ranging from those aforementioned to new surprises.

Most of the army seemed to have the goal of eliminating him.

He wondered if this was part of Gaea's strategy. Tire them down and then capture and/or kill them. Except him. Oh no, not him. He was special. Gaea wanted him. He was her precious little pawn after all. It would be a shame if he died before he could fulfill his purpose.

All she needed was his blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make it out the gold streak of ichor that was once blood that belonged to Annabeth. At least until Periboia managed to cut her. It was steaming and bubbling, receding into the earth slowly, almost as if Gaea was savoring it. Like a fine wine.

Percy continued forward. He fought and killed and moved on, never looking back. His sword was a blur of Celestial Bronze. He himself was bathed in monster dust, painting him a shimmering gold. He paid it no mind. He carved a path in the sea of monsters he was in, a set destination in mind.

From his peripheral vision, a Hellhound leaped at him. Fangs bared and claws drawn, the lava-like eyes stared at him with hunger. But while it was fast, Percy was faster. He ducked and slashed Riptide in an overhead arc, slicing through the belly of the beast. The divine weapon's peculiar metal killing the monster, sending its essence to… _that_ place and causing the body to form into golden dust.

He continued slashing and hacking at his enemies, relentlessly finishing them off and moving to the next one. He had just killed the last monster, an Empousa, from this wave when he heard a loud, animalistic roar. A loud, animalistic _familiar_ roar.

"JACKSON!"

His head swiveled to the direction were the sound originated from, and was greeted with familiar heterochromatic eyes. One blue and the other one brown, both filled with hate, in the eye sockets of the face of a man with no mustache, body of a lion, coiled and ready for battle, with a scorpion tail replacing where a normal lion tail would have been, raised high and ready to strike or send poisonous spikes at him.

Dr. Thorn, the Manticore. Wonderful.

Percy breathed through his nose and released a sigh. A high-class monster made its appearance instead of just sending another group foot soldiers at them. _Must mean there getting impatient or are finally taking us seriously, either way this is a bad sign.  
_  
It made sense, they had just finished the forth wave of monsters thrown at them.

Percy and Dr. Thorn locked eyes. The sheer hate the Manticore gave off made warning bells ring in Percy's head. Thorn was out for blood. His blood. He grunted, lifting up Riptide and picking up a spare shield off the ground and sticking it close to his body. He would need it.

"Hey Thorn, I thought Gaea only brought monsters that were actually _competent_!" Percy goaded.

The result was to be expected when angering a bloodthirsty monster with a vendetta against you.

"Just you wait Jackson, I'm sure your flesh is to _die_ for. It's been so long since I've eaten seafood!" Dr. Thorn roared. Percy mentally rolled his eyes, couldn't monsters come up with something more original? He's heard that one, like, 15 times this past year already.

Both himself and the Manticore readied themselves for battle and charged at each other. The Manticore acted first, shooting off spikes at his direction. Percy, undeterred, continued forward, sidestepping the projectiles when needed and raising the shield. He was lucky that the charge was making Dr. Thorn slightly miss his target, the hybrid-monster was a decent shot when it came down to it and didn't have to constantly move up and down.

As Percy came closer, almost six meters from the nose of the beast, said beast switched tactics. He twisted his body, bringing his long tail along with him, the intent of knocking Percy back seeming like a wise tactic. Long-range was more the monsters' style, even though he was formidable in close-combat. But Percy wouldn't let him. Instead, Percy summersaulted over the tail and landed beside the hide of the beast. With the intent of slashing at its side, Percy didn't have time to react when the hind leg of the Manticore kicked him back.

He flew back a few feet and stumbled, trying to regain his balance and raised the shield he held just in time to deflect a projectile. More rained down and all Percy could do was take the assault and wait for an opening. As he tried to formulate a plan, Thorn was approaching, his claws sliding out of his paws. The second the barrage of thorns stopped Percy acted before Thorn could, rolling under the monster as Percy felt it swiped at the air behind him while dragging the sword from underneath as he ran to the other side, leaving deep cuts in the Manticore's legs causing them to spew monster dust as he finally reached the other side.

Thorn roared in pain, the ear-splintering sound nearly rupturing Percy's eardrums. He rolled to the side, the shadow of the Manticore's scorpion tail a tell-tale sign of the intentions behind the movement. Nearly a second afterwards, the stinger of the tail penetrated the ground. Percy didn't hesitate. He cut the telson, rendering the beast unable to use its poison and projectiles and forced to undergo close-combat. More Percy's style that the Manticore's.

"Oops. I just neutered you, didn't I?"

Of course, he knew that's not what it meant to have something 'neutered'. But he knew it would damage the monster's pride, no matter how irrational it was. The roar of rage and pain that followed after the amputation of the Manticore's deadliest weapon in its arsenal was so loud that Percy actually felt it. Like when you're next to a huge speaker that's at full volume and you feel the vibrations all over your body.

Again Thorn kicked behind him with his legs, but Percy learned his lesson from before. He jumped on the limb and used it as a spring board to land on the Manticore's back. To Dr. Thorn it felt like an ant was crawling up to him. He used his stinger-less tail to try and swat the pest of his back, but it was for naught. Percy moved around the fur, trying not to breath in the horrendous odor that assaulted his nose. _'Don't monsters shower? Gods this smell is awful. Eh, I've smelled worse though…'_

Deciding to steer his thoughts to something more productive and less from his… _childhood_, Percy assessed the situation from Thorn's back.

Things were not looking good from his perspective. Of course, he wasn't the most optimistic person, but he found it hard to see how even the most optimistic of people could find something to look hopeful towards in this situation.

They arrived at the Parthenon. As in, the _original_ Parthenon. In Greece. Without the gods. A small portion of Gaea's army was present, spewed out of the ground and ready to defeat them and bring the Seven (as they were unceremoniously called) to defeat. All kinds of monsters were present. Ranging from common ones like Hellhounds to higher threat monsters, like the one he was on right now. And then some.

The Argo II (Festus), a daughter of Aphrodite, a daughter of Athena, a son of Mars, a son of Hephaestus, a daughter of Pluto, a son of Jupiter, and finally him; a son of Poseidon. That was all. Just them against the world. Literally.

Percy was aware that they were being watched. By whom you may ask? Well, that was nature itself. Gaea was watching them, or more peculiarly him. He felt it. An oppressing feeling he somehow pressed away. Miraculously.

Jason had suggested they call upon the Nature Spirits for help, but was vetoed by Percy almost immediately. He justified his claim by saying they were not part of this war and did not deserve to be in it. The ended lives of innocents who did not deserve to follow the orders of lazy gods and their offspring would not sit well in his mind.

_He didn't say it was also because he didn't trust the nature spirits and that they might be subject to the rule of Gaea. They could never be too careful on who to trust and who was on their side. The Karpoi, who were supposed to be servants of Demeter/Ceres, were proof of that._

Of course, it didn't matter in the end. Jason and the rest asked anyway, and some of the nature spirits actually volunteered.

_He also tried to ignore the stares that young saplings gave their fathers and mothers as they agreed to help fight in a war that was not theirs._

The agreement was that the nature spirits would help when they could, fighting of monsters and stalling until the Olympians arrived. In the end though, Mother Earth herself cleared the base of the battle ground and left it bare. And since Nature Spirts could not exceed long distances away from their home, which was a tree or shrub or any type of plant life, they could do nothing to help.

In a way, Percy is glad the nature spirits don't have to fight and most probably die, but also won't deny the odds seem to be more against them than before by losing the power that came with numbers.

He didn't see any Gigantes, which was good. He didn't exactly have much faith that the gods would somehow save them as of now. But they had to, as only a god and a half-blood combined could kill one of the Gigantes. They just had to hold the fort, meaning to destroy as many monsters as possible and prevent Gaea from awakening as long as possible. What joy.

Things looked pretty bleak for them if he had to be honest. No reinforcements, low-morale, no army to fight the other army, just nine half-bloods against an army, he could also already feel the fatigue running up his veins from fighting for so long, and he was sure the others were too. Things were not looking up for them.

His attention was diverted back to the monster he was clinging on. It appeared that Thorn was finally fed up with being unable to shake him off. Instead, Thorn opted for doing a crocodile roll to crush him underneath.

Futile.

Percy jumped off, and did a back-flip to gain more distance. The Manticore's face was a funny shade of red, Percy noticed.

"Man, what a disappointment. I was expecting more, but I guess this I what I get for fighting a myth-reject." Percy muttered, loud enough for the Manticore to hear. Intentionally. He figured that if he can get Dr. Thorn mad enough, he'll throw all rational thought away and out the window, leaving him easier to kill. Like all monsters, they don't think rationally when they are mad.

"Quiet you half-breed! I don't like it when my food talks!" Thorn said maliciously. He opened his mouth again, exposing rows of sharp, pointy teeth for Percy to look at.

"What? Isn't that what you are? You said it yourself, no stories or myths were made of you. You were never feared or respected. You even only ate poor farmers from the outskirts of villages and towns." Percy continued. The truth of the Manticore's banishment was a sore subject for Thorn. One Percy had full intention of exposing.

"RRAAAAWW" Thorn roared.

"Gods, really? Raw? How pathetic. No wonder the myths forgot you. You were so pathetic I bet the farmers you supposedly killed died of laughter instead." Percy quipped. He hid a smirk was that threatening to expose itself.

"IMPUTENT CHILD! I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I SHOULD BE FEARED!"

The Manticore pounced at Percy; no doubt with the full intention of ending his life, but Percy wouldn't let that happen. Behind him, a river was flowing. A powerful blast of concentrated water erupted from the river, knocking the beast back and slamming it in the ground.

Percy acted immediately by running to him, jumping over the leg that Thorn kicked out blindly and pointing his sword downwards. The last thing the Manticore saw was the sight of Percy Jackson looking at him solemnly as the Celestial Bronze blade pierced his stomach.

As the monster disintegrated, Percy wiped his brow. His clothes were ripped and his strength was wavering. He turned towards the river behind him, and walked toward it. He then dunked himself in it, savoring the feel of refreshing energy surging through his body, healing the small cuts and bruises he acquired and leaving nothing behind but his tan skin. Not even a scar.

Perks of being a demigod son of Poseidon.

Percy looked around, the others were being pushed back by a platoon of monsters, and more of them were behind that group. It was similar to before the fighting began, with them on one side and the monsters on the other. He had to help them, or else they would surely die.

He raised his hands, his gut tightening, and raised a massive wave of water from the river. When the wave reached its peak and overshadowed the Sun by making a half-dome shaped he released the water from his control, making sure to only hit the monsters. The pressure alone was enough to crush a good chunk of the enemies.

"JASON!" Percy called. And somehow Jason heard him from where he was. Percy gestured at the remaining forces and mouthed

Jason appeared to get the message as his face cleared of confusion. He raised his sword to the heavens and brought in down, pointing at the middle of the monsters. A bolt of lightning dropped from the sky, hitting the pools of water and the wet monsters. Predictably the water conducted the lightning, causing currents of electricity to run through the enemy, which made them explode into monster dust.

Jason and the rest of the Seven cheered in relief. This was the end of the fifth wave they endured. And the already fragile belief Percy held the gods would get here in time was borderline gone.

Until they finally arrived.

_Finally._ The gods, in all their divine glory, were armed to the teeth with their Symbols of Power, weapons, armor, and the unintentional morale-boost arrived in a flash of light. They looked stronger than Percy had ever seen them before. Glowing with power and confidence. They rode in their war chariots, brandishing their weapons. They looked stronger than they had ever looked before, projecting an aura of power. He guessed it was an effect from being in their original home and hearth. The place where it they had the most power and influence, and arguably the place where it all began. Both the Olympians and the minor gods were present and battle ready. They all looked like a mixture of both their Roman and Greek forms, except for those gods exclusively Roman. Such as Janus and others he didn't recognize. Nike even got a hold of yourself, screaming how her mind was restored, shouting of the victory of the gods. There was something comforting about having a crazy chicken lady with golden wings whom represents victory screaming at the top of her lungs for your own success.

They descended from the heavens, although that's probably an exaggeration, they came from what seemed like a vortex, black space spangled with stars. Was it night in New York?

Even the Fates were present, handling bronze clubs like it was just a casual Wednesday for them. It was highly intimidating.

Percy still didn't let the thought of flipping them off become nonexistent. He would do it. Someday…

Of course, being himself, he couldn't help but think this must also mean the Gigantes were stronger than before, including Gaea.

What surprised him was that the Party Ponies were also present. They were like they were last time; rowdy, wearing ridiculous clothing with things like _Kill Mama Earth_, _Queen Dirt-Face Sux_, and _NASCAR 1994 Chariot Races_. They, like before, had bow and arrows, paintball guns, and grenades. Was that a whole group of Centaurs with rocket launchers?

He skimmed the gods, looking for Poseidon. He past Artemis, looking serious beside her hunters. All wearing silver and looking unusually subdued. He glanced at Thalia, who he noted couldn't stop looking at Jason with worry.

He finally found the god of the seas. Standing tall and radiating power, he looked older than Percy remembered. Poseidon's mouth was set in a thin line, looking forward. Percy felt a sudden rush of anger. All this time, Poseidon not once contacted him after the Second Titan War. All he got were visits from Gaea! The rest of the Seven got advice from their parents or patrons, or their prayers were answered. Him? No. He had no guidance or help from any god whatsoever.

So he and his old man had some issues in their relationship, but he could have at least done something!

Percy pushed his anger down, willing it to subside. He felt the earth tremble and the river he was in run more violently while also bubbling a bit. Right now he had to save the world by defeating the world herself. Funny how that happens. He can worry about his dysfunctional family problems later. He was still relieved that they weren't alone in fighting against something so big.

Percy's relief was short-lived though, as he heard chillingly familiar, gravely laughter accompanied by a chorus of chortling from the Gigantes. It seemed to echo around the valleys and mountains, chilling him to the bone. The sound of the ground shifting reached him.

Gaea.

He turned his head, and in all her Dirt-Face glory was Mother Earth herself. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but that beauty seemed unhinged somehow. Cold and distant. Hair the color of tilled soil, black and green eyes, half-lidded and trying desperately to stay up, stared amusedly back at him.

Percy glared at her with his 'wolf glare', but this only seemed to make it all the more enjoyable to her. He cursed under his breath, wondered not for the first time if the Fates just loved to see his hopes crash to the ground for their own pleasure.

The idea of telling them to go fuck themselves was highly appealing right about now.

Didn't matter. He had a war to win and an oath to keep. He was not going to stop now because of a mud-loving Primordial. He joined the Seven from their spot next to the gods. A heavy silence loomed over the two armies. Only to be cut off by Gaea herself.

_"Well, isn't this such a pleasant surprise,"_ Gaea started, _"the Olympians all showed up to admit their defeat"_

"Gaea," Zeus said, "we are not here to simply bow and admit defeat. We will fight and we _will_ defeat you. As it happened in the past, so too will it happen in the present." He ended with a note of confidence.

_"Oh?"_ She looked amused, which was pretty impressive considering she was just the folds of a mountain.

"WE WILL FIGHT FOR OLYMPUS. WE WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND YOU WILL RETURN TO YOUR SLUMBER! WE WILL NOT BOW TO YOU! YOU WILL FALL TODAY!" Zeus suddenly thundered. Percy couldn't help but thank his lucky stars (lucky, ha!) that Zeus didn't go into his speech-mode. That was for after the war, unfortunately.

_"If you do not admit defeat, the only choice is to eradicate you. Which I find it so much more enjoyable."_

With that, both armies engaged in combat in the Acropolis of Athens, right by the Parthenon.

Just like before, Percy was an unstoppable force of destruction. Eliminating all those that opposed him. He utilized the same move involving Jason's lightning multiple times; leading in the destruction of huge parts of Gaea's forces. The main Gigantes were not yet engaging the battle, thankfully, but he could feel the eyes of his father's bane on him, as well as Gaea. He had just stabbed a Giant through his skull when he caught sight of his father. He was, to put it mildly, a force to be reckoned with. Every monster that came his was obliterated by water, blasted by godly energy, fell in an abyss, or stabbed by his mighty Trident. Seeing this, he couldn't help but allow a small seed of hope to be planted within him.

He ripped it out and squashed it mercilessly. Now was not the time to get his hopes up, nor was it the time to underestimate the enemy. They weren't even fighting the real bosses yet for gods' sakes! These were just grunts! Even the few Gigantes they slayed in this battle and the ones before arriving here were of lesser class!

Percy's mental rant was cut short as he dodged a spear that nearly skewered him from behind. He looked behind him and felt his eyes widen. Walking leisurely towards him was the one and only Polybotes. His eyes shinned cruelly and a sickening smile marred his face. He turned to face his father, and was thankful to see he also noticed the major threat that was making its way towards their direction. A quick sweep around the battle field also revealed the other Gigantes making their way towards their Olympian counterparts.

_Their taking us seriously now._

It was an amazing sight for him, god and demigod working together. The Party Ponies with their wacky but absurdly effective weapons. The Hunters of Artemis doing what they do best, hunting. And then the effect they were having together. It was a difficult battle, but it looked like they were genuinely pushing the enemy back.

_**"Miracles do happen, you just have to believe in it enough and act for it to be fulfilled…"**_

He shook his head, now was not the time for remembrance, right now was the time to act against the seemingly impossible odds against him.

In other words, another day in the life of Perseus Jackson.

.O.0.O.

He was fighting against things most people would die from fright. That was an undeniable fact. No other way around it.

But who else would fight these horrible monstrosities?

He slashed the left leg of Polybotes, earning his ire and attention. But he was just a distraction as Poseidon used this chance to hurl a chunk of rock at the Giant, causing him to stumble back. Percy used this as an opportunity to seek another attack, but Polybotes was surprisingly quick despite his size, and managed to swat Percy away, sending him tumbling back.

"Poseidon, how good it is to see you old friend. I cannot wait for when I drag you down to the bottom of the ocean, and hear you plead for mercy I will never give you." The Giant grinned sadistically.

The battle that followed would be the stuff of legends, told to campers to inspire them to achieve greatness and would be whispered by monster who hoped never to see a half-blood like Perseus Jackson ever again. Or worse, the demon in person.

The sadistic Giant was not to be trifled with, but neither was Perseus Jackson. The Giant, for all his strength, could not match the seemingly flawless teamwork between father and son.

Percy didn't know how he felt about that exactly.

It was, in a nutshell, a bloodbath.

For every move made by the Giant, one of the duo would counter it and allow an opening for the other to take advantage of, making fine cuts in strategic locations. The Giant's right arm was already decorated in cuts, and now useless without the tendons supporting it. He switched to his left hand, and was unfortunately equally proficient in it. Most of the attacks were coordinated by Percy, but Poseidon did a great job at taking the brunt of the attacks, knowing if any of the half-bloods, especially Percy, had their blood hot the earth, the war was lost.

The ground was splattered with Giant blood, it seems Mother Earth had other things to worry about than healing her children. Both a good thing and a bad thing. Good, as the Giant Percy was facing was no longer able to heal his wounds, but bad because it meant Gaea was focusing on helping herself.

In the end, Polybotes fell after Percy successfully managed to cripple the Giant after many strikes to the legs and knocking him off balance with a torrent of water, falling into Poseidon's mighty Trident.

Pathetic, really.

Poseidon briskly left afterwards, giving his only half-blooded son a curt nod in acknowledgement.

Percy moved on to kill more monsters after that.

As Percy stopped to catch his breath, he noticed how the battle between the King of the Gods and the King of the Gigantes was going. They seemed to be at a standstill. Even with Jason helping Jupiter out.

It seemed an unspoken rule between the Seven that they would not interfere with each other when one of them was fighting with their godly parent against their respective Giant counterpart. But as Percy watched as Jason struggled to hold his own against Porphyrion, and how Jupiter was losing strength as an after effect of protecting Jason.

Percy was never much of a rule follower, he was always a rule breaker.

Percy sent a fist of water, knocking the Giant back.

He charged at the Giant, god, and half-blood, all equally surprised. Percy, figuring he should squeeze one last sneak attack, tried for another hit, but this time the Giant King was ready and sidestepped the incoming attack. He retaliated by shooting a ray of lightning at Percy, but he brought up a wall of water to absorb the attack, Percy manipulated the water to create a small opening for him to go through, and turned the electrified water into a spear, sending it to the King of the Gigantes. It hit, disorienting the Giant, and sending him ass first to the Giant's own throne. (The Giants made their own small 'council' in the original Home of the Gods, the ultimate insult).

Zeus took this as an opportunity to attack, blasting the Giant, destroying the throne and sending Polybotes back, but he got luck and struck Percy in the face with his spear. Jupiter, Jason, and Percy followed after the King, watching in fascination how the blast of lightning melted the weapons in Polybotes' hair. Porphyrion sneered at them, "You fight a losing battle, Zeus. Even if you kill me now, the Earth Mother shall simply raise me again!"

Percy was so focused on the Giant, he didn't notice how Jupiter shifted to Zeus. The King of the Gods spoke to the King of the Titans, "Heed my words, Porphyrion, we will win this war. You will not perish in the embrace of Gaea. Now, enjoy your status in Tartarus, your new home."

Jason and Percy both advanced.

Porphyrion lashed out wildly, swinging his spear. Jason interfered, cutting through the weapon and Percy seized this as an opportunity to attack. He stabbed through the Giant's breastplate, and then summoned a torrent of water to push Porphyrion off the edge of the cliff.

As the Giant fell, screaming, Zeus brought down an arc of pure white heat, vaporizing Porphyrion in midair. His ashes drifted down in a gentle cloud, dusting the tops of the olive trees on the slopes of the Acropolis.

Percy saw how Zeus approached Jason, finding it odd how the King of Olympus was only a few inches taller than his son was. In this form.

Suddenly finding himself uncomfortable at the seemingly close display of father-son talks, Percy decided to move on to kill more monsters. But Percy felt something trickle down his face, and too late did he realize it was his own blood.

A single drop of blood fell from his chin. It hit the ground between his feet and sizzled like water on a frying pan, turning gold.

The blood of Olympus watered the ancient stones.

The Acropolis groaned and shifted as the Earth Mother woke. She laughed, and Percy swore he'd never heard a sound more evil in his entire life, and that's saying something. She turned towards Percy, tilting her head and smiling. Percy got the feeling that she could watch children be slaughtered indiscriminately and see homes burnt to the ground and the smile would not lessen in the slightest.

The sound of fine threads splitting was heard, and it dawned of Percy that it was her smile getting longer.

She laughed once more, and sunk to the ground.

.O.0.O.

Percy was pissed. How pissed exactly, so pissed he completed a grand total of 3 things to check off on his bucket list.

1\. Tell the King of the Gods to basically fuck himself before he could get blasted to oblivion

2\. Flip off the Fates and tell them to go ruin someone else's life for a change, like the gods for example.

3\. Successfully escape Olympus when at least half the Olympian council actually engaged him to kill him. (Actually, he was sure it was all the Olympians, even Hades.)

Either way, it was a good day to him.

After Zeus unleashed his wrath on Apollo for his arrogance and vanity, (Zeus' words), Zeus punished his own wife for the problems she caused with tinkering with the Prophecy of Seven, the gods basically told the Seven they had to fight a recently awoken Primordial all by themselves, no help from them whatsoever.

Yup. Optimistic, isn't it?

Either way, he channeled his emotions positively, or so he'd like to believe.

Right now, he was.

He fought like a demon, cutting through his enemies like a bunch of practice puppets. Some had boarded the ship, and he was alone after basically making the rest of the seven go overboard. He channeled every ounce of energy he had on fighting. After basically being slapped by Zeus to Long Island in what felt to him like a bitch slap, or like Zeus swatting away and annoying fly, he felt some of his anger was justified. It might just be a portion of his frustration, but he used that portion to his advantage.

_"AWAKE"_

Gaea the Earth Mother opened her eyes. _"Little fools, the paltry magic of your statue could not possibly keep me at bay for long or even contain me"_

Damn, he was really hoping the Athena statue would just come to life and bust out some old Greek battle attacks, or maybe it has some ninja moves under its sleeve. Percy saw how she raised her arms, and what happened next was the earth itself start to churn and break open. Tress uprooted and the earth opening, causing the fall of both sides of the armies. _"The whole earth is my body," _Gaea boomed, _"How do you fight the Primordial of—"_

_FOOOOMP!_

Percy redirected the ship to Gaea, and in an epic display of bronze, Gaea was swept down the hill, in the claws of Happy the Dragon. He's never flow Festus before, but he could see why he enjoyed it. The moment was ruined by Gaea, shouting curses at him and throwing ideas at him about how he would torture him.

He guessed sadism was hereditary.

Percy noticed how Gaea looked weaker the longer and farther she was away from the ground, away from the source of her power. It suddenly dawned on him, quite unnecessary in fact, how this must have been how Gaea defeated her first husband, Ouranos.

With that in mind, Percy directed Festus to the ocean, all while calling forth its power.

_"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, PERSEUS JACKSON, I AM ETERNAL! YOU CANNOT KILL THE EARTH FOR YOU WILL ONLY DOOM YOURSELF!"_

By the gods he wished she'd just shut up! "Eternally annoying!" Percy yelled back. He made sure plenty of water and winds smacked her around.

Percy looked towards the lake, already a funnel of water was working its way up, turning violently and rapidly. Above it, unknown to Percy as he could not see miles beyond his sight, a gathering of a huge thunderstorm was covering all of Long Island Sound, like the lid of a coffin. Thunder shook the earth and lightning gathered in the clouds. The clouds moved in the opposite direction of the funnel, creating an epic display of the power of the ocean and Percy himself, not that he noticed.

Percy reached the rising funnel, and he found it was getting increasingly had to breath with the thin air. He entered the rising waters and descending clouds, it was surprisingly calm inside the eye, so calm in fact that he wanted to laugh hysterically at what this reminded him of.

The calm before the storm, except he was in a storm already, and it was quite chaotic outside.

He jumped down Festus, floating down and brandishing his sword as he and Gaea were alone in a quiet grave of water and clouds.

From an outsider's perspective, the sight was quite uplifting if you were on the side of the Olympians. One of their, if not _the_, most powerful demigods on their side appeared to be weakening a Primordial, one of the very first beings in existence, born before time itself.

If you were the ones opposing the aforementioned side, you might feel like your chances of winning were just crushed, by one of the most feared and well known half-bloods to ever walk the earth, one who can stand at par with Hercules. You just watched your own hope be snatched away, quite literally in fact.

The battle appeared to grind to a halt, all sides seemingly holding their breath, then…

The impressive display of a storm broke apart, sending a shockwave down on the armies, knocking them down to their asses and knees. The ground, which had solidified when Gaea was taken from the top of Half-Blood Hill, started to move again. What was not the same was that the earth moved differently than when Gaea manipulated it. The earth split apart, scarring the ground by making huge, narrow crevices spread to the middle of the lake, the location were Percy and Gaea disappeared inside of.

Water spilled in it as it started to rain heavily, so much in fact that one could barely see 3 feet in front of them.

Percy had his sword embedded in the earthly body of Gaea, the end of the blade cutting through her navel and by the small of her back, both falling. Ribbons of water swirled around them as they both plunged into the abyss, a yellowish-red color coming out of it, signifying the Earth was cut to deep it reached past the crust. The temperature increased exponentially, but Percy did not waver.

Gaea was screaming like an undignified banshee, but Percy ignored it and released his own yell from the very depths of his being.

"HEEEAHHHHHHGHHH!" Percy disappeared into the folds of the Earth, bringing Gaea down with him as water and steam cocooned around them and hardened.

_SNIP_

The pieces of ground closed shut, and somehow one got the impression of a coffin closing forever.

.O.0.O.

Some would call it a necessary sacrifice, a price for the winning of the war, a pyrrhic victory. Either way, there was one universal fact and truth; Perseus Eli Jackson was inexorably dead. He died defeating Gaea, Primordial of the Earth itself. He dies putting an end to a war that would have destroyed the word.

.O.0.O.

_** Perseus Eli Jackson**_

**August 18, 1998 – August 1, 2014**

**A hero unlike any other, may he rest his soul and have the salvation he was always unknowingly looking for**

**Find Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or RWBY

.O.0.O.

If there was one thing Percy was completely and utterly 100% sure of, was that when he dies he would STAY dead. No matter where he ended up in, whether that be Elysium, the Fields of Asphodel, the Fields of Punishment, or even the elusive Isles of the Blest, he would stay dead because, really, Thanatos got everyone in the end.

He expected his old friend Death to take him from the mortal realm, carrying him to DOA Recording Studios. He was to check in with Charon, wait his turn to ride the Ferry Boat of Death, and arrive in the banks of the River Styx. He would then take a place in line and wait his turn. He would be judged by the Underworld Judges, to be tried and then sent wherever he may end up in and stay there. That's it. A bit anti-climactic, for dying in what was an epic display of divine power and human resilience, but that was how it was supposed to be like. _Supposed_ to be.

What he did not expect was the sight before him.

"What in the…"

Those were his words before he _felt._

The sight before him was… _unexplainable_. Percy could not comprehend what he was seeing.

As light streaked around him, he felt both weightless and heavy. The area around him was like a kaleidoscope, changing colors frequently from white, blue, red, green, gold, purple, and thousands of other shades and colors he didn't even know _could _existed. He just _absorbed_ what he could.

It was now that he realized he didn't seem to have an actual _body_. Yet, even without nerves and a physical manifestation of his self, he _felt_ everything. He experienced emotions, actions, and wills, all at a magnified level, and all he could do was _succumb_ to them.

His senses were in overdrive, and were even becoming blind. They worked, and yet they didn't function. He fundamentally knew his senses were processing, and yet he couldn't detect anything. Maybe the closest thing he could think to compare this to would be being in room you know _everything_ about, yet being forced to roam the room _blind_, not knowing _anything._ Even then, this didn't seem to completely articulate what he was going through.

His surroundings completely engulfed him, and then images started flashing in his mind's eye, forcing themselves to be seen, erasing any other thought in his head, all he could do was try and process and comprehend, in a vain effort. He _felt_ worlds burning, flooded, under tyranny, under prosperity, he _felt_ a living hell and a safe heaven, he _felt_ hope and despair, he _**felt**_ all these and more in some fashion, a fashion where it felt he was hit with a direct attack from the Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness, all while holding the sky again.

Percy gained all the knowledge of the world, galaxy, _Universe_…

Percy _ascended_. He felt fulfilled.

Completely **overwhelming**.

And then, as quickly as it all happened, it stopped.

Percy was _mortal_. He felt incomplete.

The stars where laid before him.

"Mother of Zeus…"

It was beautiful, no other way to go about it. Living in New York, the pollution made seeing the stars difficult, and he never really paid much attention to them except in the cases where he looked up at Zoe Nightshade's constellation; the Huntress.

Looking at them now, he could comprehend his now dead ally's interest of the stars in the night sky.

Surrounding him was a beauty that humans had not corrupted. This was so chaotic that it felt orderly. All the hues and actions were amazing. The complete serenity that was portrayed was breathtaking. Meteors, comets, moons, suns, and planets were all seemingly connected. Part of a larger system. Part of something bigger than themselves…

His only regret was that his mother was not at his side to see it…

"_**Glorious, isn't it?"**_

Percy moved around, somehow doing a complete 360, yet saw no one.

"Who's there?" He asked, apprehensive. The voice was riddled in power, so much he felt the entire space vibrate.

"_**Who am I? I am the beginning of all things, I am the end of all things, a judge, jury, and executioner. I am the one who is omnipotent, omniscient, and omniscient. I can be everything, and nothing at all. I am but a divinity who has been both forsaken and always revered. I am the One. I am the one who ultimately creates and I am the one who completely annihilates. I am known by many names, Aten, Adonai, Allah, Jehovah, and most commonly God, but to you… I am Chaos"**_

The voice was a voice. A male, and yet a female. An adult, yet a child. Soft, yet strong. Forceful, yet soothing. The voice of a criminal, yet a saint.

Percy was, for the lack of a better word, stunned. This was monumental, obviously, yet he couldn't help but feel the least bit annoyed. Yes, he was sure such an action would not do him well, but he could not help it.

He was done! He did his part! He suffered his horrors! He fought his wars! He had died a hero's death! What more could the divine possibly want from him!

Perhaps, if he was in a better state, he would have marveled and wondered and questioned and done so much more than any human or god or Titan or maybe even Primordial could have done, but right now he was _tired._ Right now, this God or Chaos or whatever he went by was _in his way._ He just wanted to _rest_. Maybe even rest in peace.

The voice—God, or Chaos, or _whatever_—started speaking again, **"I have a request for you, Perseus."**

And just like that, Percy was _off_.

"Oh no. No. NO. Whatever it is, no. I'm done. I will have none of whatever it is you want of me. I don't take quests or favors or orders or commands or even _requests_ from anyone. Not anymore. I won't put up with this, I am DONE. You can go on down to Earth and ask someone else. I'm dead, remember? I can't do anything anymore. Speaking of me being dead, I have a place to be, you know? Prepping to be judged and all… so if you don't mind, I have to go. _NOW_."

Percy's voice was vehement, he was dead, after all. He was _done_. As selfish as it may be, let some other hero help. Perseus Eli Jackson was _done_. He would not be revived, because he doubted Chaos would want to just request something that didn't require him to fight, just because the Creator of the Universe said so. _No_.

"**PERSEUS ELI JACKSON"** Percy, if he had a physical body, would have flinched. Only one person had ever called him by his full name. Others simply used his full first name, but he never told anyone his middle name. Percy guessed being omniscient had its perks.

Chaos' voice literally seemed to distort everything around him, Percy felt like even he was being warped. And Chaos seemed angry. Tartarus was no competition compared to Chaos. The air seemed to still, making Percy think Chaos had calmed down as quickly as he had blown up. **"Your mother would be disappointed in you…"**

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER! DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE RIGHT! DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!" Percy's voice bellowed. His voice did not shake the space like Chaos' own, but it did have a power behind it.

If there was one thing Percy was infamously known for, it was for his rage.

Ignoring how this was a being of immense power and—no, this was a being with _absolute_ power, and he was nothing but a (possible) conscience, this was not a wise move on his part. But he was Percy Jackson, telling off gods and flipping immortals of greater power than him was a regular thing for him by now. Creator of the Universe or not, he was still an immortal.

It was a gift, really.

A beat of silence, and the space _broke_.

"**YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF ME IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, AND YOU WILL THEN CONCEDE TO MY POINT! I DARE BECAUSE I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! YOU MIGHT BE ASHAMED OF YOUR POWERLESSNESS, BUT YOU HAVE NO NEED NOR RIGHT TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED! ASHAMED OF YOU NOT FOLLOWING THE CREED!"**

Chaos' words resonated in him. Both literally and figuratively. Omniscience was a real bitch to deal with.

He was in a sea of black now. He was standing, yet there was no ground to step on. He checked his surroundings, just to see if there was any speck of stars, yet there was none. This place was truly empty.

"**Perseus,"** Chaos' voice was calmer now, and Percy marveled at how Chaos was in control of himself. Maybe it was because he was the oldest being in the Universe, or maybe it was because Chaos has to be self-controlled, being _God_ and all, but Percy quietly appreciated how he was not erased from existence. Yet.

Chaos continued, **"There are forcers that I cannot intervene with. I may be all-powerful, but I cannot change the decisions my creations. Merely guide them, nudge them in the slight direction. I cannot and will not do everything. That was part of the reason of 'free will'**

"**But there comes a time where I must take a more direct action. That is the reason for as to why I have summoned you, I am in need of you and your presence. Someone has interfered with the Multiverse—"**

"Whoa, wait, like, from _comic books_? That type of _Multiverse_?"

Yes, Percy will admit to having limited experience with comic books—he has read some, but he never had the money or the necessity to fully invest himself in them—but he was genre savvy enough to know some of the common themes surrounding comics.

"**Yes, young one, there are indeed many Universes I have created. The Universe you originate from is one I am quite proud of. I will sometimes walk the streets as a mortal man named Rick Riordan for my own enjoyment, marveling at how far you have come from the tiny little basic specks of life, festering on my daughter's surface.**

Percy tried to ignore how disturbing that sounded

**To what you are now. I will not tell you what I think of the world, but I am amazed of how far the human race come."**

Percy wondered about that. Chaos is not telling him what he thinks of the world, whether that be humans, the world, or both, but he does find it impressive how far they have gone and how much they have achieved. Percy doesn't know what to feel about that.

Chaos continued, **"In any case, I cannot and will not directly interfere with my creations, but this is an unprecedented event. Someone has jumped from one Universe to another."** Chaos' voice turned hard, **"This must not be allowed. The renegade has broken one of my unbreakable laws; no one else but myself may enter another world. By breaking this law, the perpetrator has forfeited his existence."**

Percy shivered. He did not know if the concept of having one's existence erased was the same a fading like for immortals, but it did not sound pleasant. "That's nice and all… but where do I come in?"

Even as he said this, he had an inkling as to what exactly Chaos wanted of him. Even so, he prayed he was wrong. But who does one pray to when God is right in front of you? When you are praying against the wishes of God Himself?

"**I need you to save the world again, Perseus. I need you to restore the balance in a world that is losing hope. I need you to be a hero. **_**The**_** hero"**

Chaos' words were spoken firmly, but there was an underlining tone of need. He needed the young half-blood to accept the position. He needed the young boy to abandon all the familiarity of his old world for one where everything will be foreign to him. For both that world and his own sake, Perseus needed to travel to this Universe and save it.

Percy new it. He just knew it. The gods—in this case, God Himself—needed him. They just didn't seem to be able to leave him alone. Even after his death, he was needed for something. It was part of what he hated of being a half-blood, he felt like a chess piece, constantly used and moved. Except this time, after finally fulfilling his use, he has been brought to a different game. It was completely demoralizing. Humiliating even.

"**The world will perish if you do not, that entire reality will collapse on itself, and every single thing on that Universe will **_**die**_** if you do not help. Can you really stand aside and not help at all? Let all those people die when you could have done something to help?"**

Percy laughed mirthlessly. Omniscience really was a bitch to deal with. Chaos really knew what to say. It was part of his creed, or his mother's, really.

"_**We must always help those in need, if not then we have no right to call ourselves humans… it's what separates us from the monsters..."**_

Percy shook his head, memories haunting him. He took a shuddering breath (?).

Of course, this all didn't happen, he is just a consciousness after all, but that is what he felt he did.

Percy took a deep breath and released, "… Alright. You win. I'll save the world again."

Immediately after he said that, two things happened;

One, Percy wanted to punch himself in the face for sounding so _arrogant_ about it. His mother would give him her disapproving look, he could never handle that look.

Two, the space _cracked_. Whiteness contrasted against the darkness, showering him in light. The entire vicinity warped and blended. Percy felt the space and himself implode into a single focal point, then, when everything seemed packed into what felt like a grain of salt, an explosion occurred. He felt himself be stretched and squished, every _molecule_ and every _atom_ seemed to convert.

Percy loss his consciousness.

.O.0.O.

"Ugh… my… _everywhere!_"

Everything hurt, _everything_. Holding the sky was a close estimate of the pain Percy felt, like his bones where parboiled and dipped in cement, his muscles fried and beaten with a tank. He could barely move. His skin was smoking, and it felt as if not a single cell of it was not stung by a Pit Scorpion.

The pain was unbearable, and Percy loss consciousness once again.

.O.0.O.

The next time Percy awakened from the grasp of blissful unconsciousness, Percy felt as if all his senses slammed into him in a single moment.

His sight cleared and sharpened. Everything in his sight was visible, that being the night sky. Oddly enough, a shattered moon illuminated the night, the gaping hole clearly visible and remnants of the moon seemed suspended by the surface. He could see dim lights dotting the sky, stars. Even with that, the moon was a piece of the sky he could not ignore.

Percy figured Artemis would not be a happy camper (hunter?) if she saw this.

His hearing sharpened, he picked up sounds. The rustle of the trees, the wind, the hoot of the owls and many other forest animals dwelling in the shadows. He could detect some artificial noise as well, noise not manifested by the whims of nature, but created though human interference, familiar with the comfort of civilization. It was a haunting reminder of the world he once lived in.

Percy felt his body come to life, a shock rippling through his nervous system. He began to move, the creaks and the groans of his muscles and his bones resonating within him, the small pains and aches a reminder his body was, fortunately or unfortunately, in working condition. He stretched his body; arms, legs, back and neck. Percy shook the numbness out of himself, bringing himself to his feet.

He caught the earthly scent of the woods, inhaling both the pleasant and unpleasant odors that resided in nature. The air was moist and cool, and the scent of recently fallen rain smelled nice in Percy's opinion.

Percy's mouth was incredibly dry, desert-like dry. What was it about crossing Universes that made the body so godsdamned weary?! He tasted bile in his mouth, and when he sucked the air inwards he could also taste the moisture in the air.

Also, he had a migraine. Fan-fucking-tastic.

He needed to find a river or a stream or a lake or the ocean for gods' sakes. At the rate he was going, stumbling, tripping, and basically dragging himself to just lean on a tree, he didn't think he was going to last long.

He was in an unknown world with unknown dangers all around him. That was fatal. Chaos apparently didn't have the courtesy or foresight to properly inform him of the mechanics of this place… oh gods, now that he thinks about it he doesn't even know the actual name of this world. Oh joy.

To be fair, he also didn't ask for information regarding this world, but still. What is it about immortal beings always making things so complicated for mortals? Can't the mortals ever just, for once, have a straight answer from the divine beings? Even so, there is no point in crying over spilled milk. He has a job to do, and he's going to finish it.

This world is dangerous. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't. So logically he needs to find civilization. People. Preferably people who can help him learn more of this world and hopefully he'll eventually find the intruder, fight and defeat him or her (because that always seems to be the case) and Chaos can then zap him back to his Universe's Elysium. Hopefully.

Oh, the wishful thinking of a half-blood. Percy knew it's never that easy.

As Percy headed up a narrow cliff, hoping to use the height as a way to map out the forest and find more humans, he became increasingly aware of how hungry he was. And also how hard it was to breath.

'Man, what I would give for a cheeseburger right about now…' His stomach rumbled, awakened by the thought of food. 'With fries,' It rumbled louder, 'and a milkshake.' It growled this time.

Wait.

"Shit."

Percy turned, coming face to face with a creature he had never seen before.

Percy had seen a variety of monsters in his short life, unfortunately. These ranged from small to big, deadly to moderately harmless, poisonous to non-poisonous, and everything in between.

Really, it was ridiculous how many monsters can exist.

But because of his vast experience with monsters, coupled with his inherent need to survive, Percy has learned to classify threats and come up with 'plans' to defeat the monster, with or without prior knowledge.

Said plans do not always work, nor are they actually 'plans' but instead half-cocked ideas set in motion.

But Percy digresses.

Point being, Percy had learned to adapt at a level that astounded even him at times.

So, when Percy looked at the beast for the first time, he immediately came to several conclusions;

This was one of the monsters in this world.

The razor sharp teeth and claws were perfect for tearing off the limbs off of Percy.

The wolf-like creature had strong looking legs, meaning it was a powerful jumper and probably a fast runner, meaning Percy would have to fight it out.

The head seemed to have bone on it, meaning strikes to the head would not be effective, but the back and underside of the belly were unprotected and exposed. The temples are also a possible choice. The bone-like material also ran along the back, some appeared on the forearms, this can be used offensively and defensively.

Percy slowly shifted his feet, taking a more defensive stance. He spread his arms, all the while looking at the beast in the eyes.

This, Percy realized, was probably not smart, but he could not stop now. Both half-blood and monster acknowledged each other's existence, and in a way Percy found this calming. This was familiar, the very brief and precious millisecond where both opposing parties seem to synchronize with the enemy. It was something that Percy found normal amidst the foreignness surrounding him.

'Okay, I _must_ have something wrong with me if the most normal thing to have happened today (?) would be that I am fighting a monster I know nothing about.' Percy bemoaned his situation. 'In a situation as surreal as what I am experiencing, fighting this wolf-thing is the calmest thing to happen to me. I am in serious need of a therapeutic session…'

Even while Percy was humoring himself, he knew his situation was dire. Usually, he could feel Riptide in his pants pocket, the weight was a constant comfort for Percy over the years, but all he felt now was an unfamiliar and unwelcomed emptiness.

It was chilling to realize he was weaponless in a world where he did not know anyone, was occupied by monsters, and did not previously exist.

Big Bad Wolf, as Percy dubbed the creature, growled at him.

"Geez, don't monsters _ever_ have proper hygiene? Seriously, take some breath mints"

Big Bad only snarled, and launched himself at the teen.

Thankfully, Percy was prepared and jumped backwards as Wolf managed to land on the spot he was once before.

Adding deadly accuracy to the monster's attributes.

Percy picked up an adequately sized piece of wood that laid at his side. Anything was better than nothing.

As the creature neared Percy, he swung the wood as hard as he could while aiming at the sides of the head. The wood splintered at the force of the impact, but while Big Bad Wolf was pawing at his injured side, Percy deiced to take the very desperate choice of running away.

Not very dignified or badass, but self-preservation was vastly underestimated by people.

'Not enough room, danger of falling off the cliff, no more possible weapons, all very bad. Need new location.'

Well, Percy reasoned his self-preservation wisely.

Percy dashed through the woods, but his body was still not at 100%. Maybe if he could find a water source…

A sudden impact made Percy skid on the ground, Big Bad was on his back and lifted one of its arms, ready to strike his unprotected back.

Panic filled Percy as he struggle underneath the beast. This was not the ideal situation. Well, ideally Percy would be in Elysium like he was supposed to, like he deserved, but such was not the case. Ideally, in this reality, Percy would have Riptide in his hand, an ocean next to him, the Universe intruder at his feet, begging to repent for the trouble he/she caused, and a smoking hot babe in a bikini next to him.

Okay, he was a teenage boy, granted he was a teenage boy who saved the world several times already, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy nonetheless. He was absolutely certain that as such, he was entitled to the fantasies that accompanied with such an age.

The paw came down, and white-hot pain filled Percy's senses. Blood oozed out, trickling down his back and his sides. A moderately deep cut, but nothing a little salt water can't help heal up. It was going to be a real bitch to deal with though.

Percy struggled underneath, attempting to escape but the weight of the beast was too much. He focused; right now the most pressing issue was to be released from underneath and gain distance. Percy managed to twist his body enough to meet Big Bad Wolf. He saw the claw coming down on his head in time, and managed to move his head in time to prevent having an early death.

The claw was dangerously close to his head, but the monster, instead of retracting the limb, instead used his other arm to attack. Percy dodged that one too, barely, but it allowed him an opening. He raised his fist and punched the monster with an uppercut.

So Big Bad is impatient. Or just bloodthirsty. Probably a combination of both.

"YEAGH! Have a taste of my 2x4! Two fist, four fingers!" Percy proceeded to punch Big Bad two consecutive times, before ceasing his chance and escaping the monster from underneath.

Percy slid away and ran without breaking pace, time was of the essence, and he could not afford to lose any.

The forest blurred around him, and he continued to escape, right now his survival depended heavily on

'There!'

Percy skidded to a halt, lifting up a fair amount of dust. He located the source of his only real chance of survival, a creek that ran a couple meters away. Percy dashed to the water source, thankful for the safety it provided.

He submerged himself in the water, although it only reached mid-thigh at its deepest level.

It would have to do.

Percy released a sigh at the cool waters, feeling some reach up to his back and heal the wounds, like a parent to a child. Percy also relished and welcomed the burst of energy that spread across him.

He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, and turned just in time to meet Big Bad Wolf as it broke through the trees.

Percy, quick as lightning, raised his hand and a high-pitched _FWIP!_ noise echoed.

The head of Big Bad Wolf had a hole drilled in it, and Percy could see through the head to even the scenery in the back.

Big Bad feel forward, unmoving. Strangely enough, Percy could see smoke rising from the corpse, almost like it was evaporating…

It was hauntingly similar to how the monsters in his Universe would disintegrate into gold dust.

"Pretty anti-climactic… all that build up in the chase for nothing… well, not like I'm gonna complain about it. Haaa…"

Percy, for the third (?) time that day (?), lost consciousness.

.O.0.O.

Percy was standing in a white room, mist floating high in the air and low on the ground.

"_**Perseus"**_

"Uh, yeah?" Gods, the Creator was speaking to him and he could only respond with an 'uh'! How mortifying. He should have said something more dignified than _that!_

"_**Do not concern yourself with that, it is of no importance. Moreover, I am more concerned with your wellbeing. Are you ill?"**_

"Oh, ah—I'm good, I think. Just, you know, without a weapon in a hostile environment, no biggie. Oh, and, well, you know, a case of mild bodily dysfunction, nothing too severe."

"_**I see. It is to expected, your body is adjusting to the new atmosphere and environment. Some mishaps are not unusual nor are they unexpected."**_

"So it was normal?"

"_**Yes."**_

"And you didn't think of, oh I don't know, telling me!?"

"_**I did not expect you to gain consciousness so early. It was an unexpected result when I focused on your existence"**_

Percy, even in this state, felt a migraine was going to form.

He didn't even attempt to feel slightly offended considering Chaos was the one who asked for his help, nor did he try to comprehend what Chaos meant by 'unexpected' if he was omniscient.

Then again, an unknown entity has slipped through the cracks and managed to come to this Universe. Maybe the whole omniscience thing worked differently than he thought, there must be many things God had to do, and so maybe even if he was all-knowing didn't mean he always processed what he knew? Did that even make any sense? Was it just because Chaos wasn't paying attention to him? Or maybe…

Yup, Percy was absolutely certain the migraine was there now.

"Okay, whatever. My body will eventually get used to this world, right?"

"_**That is correct."**_

He sighed, "Good, but there is still the matter of me having no weapon."

"_**You will wake up in exactly 3.45 milliseconds after I finish speaking. As for your weapon, just look at your most prized possession and you will find your sword. Use it wisely."**_

Percy barely opened his mouth when everything went black.

Even so, one lone though was processed in his mind.

'Oh, so _now_ the omniscience works flawlessly.'

.O.0.O.

This time, when Percy woke up, he felt more grounded than before. Maybe because he was currently submerged underwater, but he felt the difference from when he first woke up.

His back was healed, which was a definite plus.

Percy rose from the water; hair, skin, and clothes drying as he simply walked out of the creek.

Now, without the added help of water, Percy realized he did indeed feel better.

'Guess He was right about my body adjusting, I _do_ feel better now…'

Percy scanned his surroundings, making sure he wasn't about to be ambushed by another Big Bad Wolf. One was enough.

Chaos' words echoed in his head, _**"Just look at your most prized possession"**_

'Damn immortal, just give it to me straight!'

Even so, he did not need to think to know the one object he valued above everything else.

He nearly let the world succumb to WWIII because of it, after all.

Percy lifted his right hand, and on his index finger was a fairly simple ring.

A silver band, a single blue wave engraved in it. It was by no means extravagant, nor was it opulent. It was by all means fairly simple.

Even so, Percy treasured it more than his own life.

"So… what now?" He asked no one in particular.

Percy gently removed the jewelry piece, placing it gingerly between his cupped hands.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, well… uh, open sesame?"

Nothing happened.

"Sword activate?"

Again, nothing.

"Super-Ultra-Mega-Powered-Nitro-Alpha Weapon Activate!?"

As before, nothing occurred.

"…Please?"

Oh, how low he has fallen, pleading to a piece of precious metal to turn into a sword.

And he was getting desperate.

"This is getting me nowhere…" Percy muttered dejectedly, "And I must look like a complete idiot. Thanks again Chaos old buddy old pal, you've really come through for me."

His head hung low, he gazed at the band, and a surge of emotions filled him.

Anger.

Resentment.

Guilt.

Sorrow.

Revenge.

Righteous fury.

Love.

Happiness.

Yearning.

Despair.

_Hope._

He released a sigh, and rubbed the ring.

A bright flash of light.

And promptly fell on his ass as he almost skewed himself.

That wasn't his sword, Anaklusmos.

Percy allowed himself a moment of peace. Looking at this sword, he felt like it was justified.

It was truly a glorious weapon.

Double-edged, glowing a whitish-blue color, a fuller running through the blade. It possessed a wonderful and truly masterful display of beauty. Saying that though, felt wrong. Describing the sword as 'cool', 'badass', 'awesome', and maybe even '_epic_' felt wrong somehow, as if sullying the blade.

The only real was to describe it would be **glorious**.

Percy, still on the forest floor, reached out to grasp the handle of the sword. He rose with the blade, and took a few experimental swings, enjoying how the sword felt like an extension of himself.

Percy felt strong.

He allowed a smile to overcome his face.

Now he felt like could take on this world. To save it.

'Get ready world', Percy thought, 'here I come.'


End file.
